A directional antenna may be mounted on a support such as a mast which suffers unacceptable bending when subjected to dynamic forces that are applied thereto by external fluids, such as the wind.
French patent No. 2 100 522 describes a device for stabilizing the pointing of a directional antenna mounted on a support. This device mainly comprises an antenna support, a power supply device, a transmitter/receiver assembly, and a directional antenna together with a spherically-shaped antenna cover for stabilizing antenna pointing, having the transmitter receiver assembly enclosed therein, and mounted at the top of the antenna support. This disposition cancels all twisting torque as a result of forces due to fluid engaging the outside surface of the cover. However it does not prevent either lateral displacement in the event of forces being applied to one side, thereby giving rise to parallel displacement of the radiated beam in the bearing plane (which has practically no effect on a radiocommunications link), or on elevation displacement in the event of forces being applied in the direction of said link or in the opposite direction, and this type of deflection must be corrected if the link is to be maintained.
Such a spherically-shaped radome protecting a directional antenna centered on the axis of the mast eliminates practically all twisting forces. However it does not compensate for movements due to the mast bending, and that is the object of the present invention.